Lux Chapel
'''Captain Lux Chapel is the Blue Team leader of the Alpha Blues at Blue Base Alpha-17A, and one of the more experienced Simulation Troopers in Project Freelancer. He is known for his rather high intellectual IQ. However, after the destruction of Reach, he had started to fail as a naval captain, leading him to court marshaled and prison. However, he was transferred to Project Freelancer as a Simulation Trooper. During his time as a Alpha Blue, he fairly quickly became a very deadly rival to the General. Over time, Luz was able to "break in" into Command and was able to steal a female AI construct that was the Alpha's compassion and love called Kappa. Lux stole her from the A.I. Containment Facility, and was successfully able to return to Blue Base Alpha-17A, and he the AI became the beloved companion of Lux. Lux Chapel appears in Alpha Red VS Alpha Blue as one of the main characters. Biography Early Life Birth & Childhood It is unknown when Lux was born, but was on the planet of Earth where at the age of 18, signed for the commissioned ranks of the UNSC and was trained at the planer of Reach, around the time the SPARTAN-IIs was also being trained. Sometimes, the rookies of the UNSC are sometimes being trained by the SPARTAN-IIS themselves. Lux preferred the ranged weaponry, mainly the Sniper Rifle System 99D-Series 2 Anti-Matériel, to which SPARTAN Linda took notice, and took him under his wing. For the course of his training exercise, Linda taught him every she knows for being a sniper to be being a agile and stealthy combatant. When Reach came under fire, he and the other rookie marines assisted Noble Team at the evac shuttles to which he was on one of them, and was able to escape Reach UNSC Commissioned Military Service After the Battle of Reach, Lux was promoted to the rank of Captain in the UNSC Navy, making him command the UNSC starship, Overall Poseidon. Over the course of his commissioned carer during the War, he shown great promise of leadership skills and tactical ingenuity. However, when the Covenant attack Earth, and bombed New Mombasa, to which his family was staying. After which, he entire care went down South after his scores, and being a leader failed, to also which lead him being court marshaled after his ship crashed after it went ablazed by a Covenant destroyer, killing almost all of his personnel and crew. This also lead him to prison since he also caused the deaths of Lord Hood's sister who she served under. Project Freelancers Better being used then executed, the UNSC sent him to Project Freelancer as a Simulation Trooper and was sent to Blue Base Alpha-17A team leader. The Alpha Chronicles The Alphas! A dollar? Gold Dude Under the Dirt Under the War! 1.3 Met-what now? The Tank? What About it? Death God? After Chapel The Darkness of the General Knock, knock. Who's there? Pein? Down, but not up! WTf? Mongoose? Infiltration the A.I Storage Facility The A.I. Kappa FREELANCERS?!! ∞ Eternal Hey there!! Personality Lux is the more lighter and more respectable then Church of the Blood Gulch Blues. Having a respectable manner and attitude like a naval officer. However, when push comes to shove, he can have a temper which he has developed as a naval officer of the UNSC during the Great War. When he was sent to Blue Base Alpha-17A, he carried this attitude with him, and when Cain annoys him, he uses this straight forward officer attitude to get him to listen. With Cain saying "he's scary like that Tex agent chick I met when I was still working as a Agent" But he is also care-free when nothing big is happening, and will be calm. Appearance Abilities & Paraphernalia Marksmen During the Great War, he was taught by Spartan Linda, one of the most accomplished sharpshooters among the SPARTAN-IIs. Despite his entire team is basically that of the Blood Gultch Blues, he has shown to have great respect among his Alpha Blues, and even the Alpha Reds recognize his skills as a sharpshooter. One of the reds knows one of the Blood Gultch Blues, and he believes their blue is a terrible sniper compared to Lux. Intellectual When Lux was sent to Blue Base Alpha-17A, he had studied a lot on technologies, mainly AI constructs. Over his years a Blue Simulation Trooper, he has been able to invent all sorts of technological inventions for Alpha Blue's usage. He was even able to create a sewer with a functioning toilet, with the downside that when flushed, it goes OUT of the bowl, and not into the sewer it connects to. Equipment Strength Boost When Lux obtained Kappa, he also took the Strength Boost armor enhancement, to which he now uses for his personal use against his rival Alpha Reds. He strength while using the enhancement is very immense, which enabled him to throw a mongoose over the Red Base. Active Camouflage Lux rarely uses the Active camouflage, staying it should only be used for stealth. Speech Unit Lux ordered a Speech Unit from Command so he would be able to speak another language, and also identify a foreign language, and it would translate it onto his HUD so he can understand other people. Weaponry Relationships Alpha Blues Alpha Reds Trivia/Notes *A chapel is a place for prayer and worship much like church and a temple. *Chapel is the nephew of Butch Flowers. Category:Stimulation Trooper Category:Blue Team Category:Male